


"Hey JARVIS, wanna be a dragon?"

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Snippets From My Writing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Imported from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Don't let Tony watch Game of Thrones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing in all my snippets from Tumblr!   
> This one was from a crack idea of Tony watching GoT and deciding to make dragon bodies for his AI's.

“Tony, you’re not naming renaming the Tower “Winterfell” Pepper said wearily. “That’s stupid.”

“”There must always be a Stark in Winterfell” is a perfectly valid reason to rename it. The Board can’t argue with that.” Tony said, absently. “Dammit DUM-E, stay still. Who even gave you glitter?”

“It’s all over you now.” Rhodey said, from where he was reading his reports on the couch.

“I’ll make it work, people always tell me I’m dazzling.” Tony said, before looking up and pointing his wrench at Pepper. “I’m still renaming the Tower “Winterfell”.

“We don’t live in Westeros.” Pepper said dryly.

“I can make a mechanical dragon.” Tony said, gesturing for JARVIS to summon a hologram. “Now there’s an idea….”

“It would have to be small, if you want to sufficiently power it.” Rhodey said, looking interested and Tony started typing.

“Hmm yeah.” Tony said, “I’m gonna put an AI in it too. Hey JARVIS, wanna be a dragon?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRIDAY gets to test out her new wings!

“We still have some kinks to work out, but this is Mark 1.” Tony said, smiling softly as FRIDAY flapped the wings experimentally and twisted to look at her tail. “You like it?”  
“I love it Boss!” FRIDAY said happily, her voice remaining the same even through the metal dragons speakers. “Best birthday present ever!”  
“I focused on maneuverability for you,” Tony said, stepping forward to lay his hand on FRIDAYS head. “JARVIS got more speed so he can keep up with the suit, but you have more individual control over the body. Think you can handle it?”  
“Only one way to find out.” FRIDAY said, looking up at the open skylight. Rose gold wings spread wide and she sprang, wings flapping as she flew out of the building.   
“She takes after you far too much Sir.” JARVIS said dryly as he wrapped the suit around Tony and he took off. “There were so many diagnostics supposed to be run before the flight.”  
“Sometimes you gotta fly before you can run.” FRIDAY said, swooping past Tony as he hovered, cataloguing things to improve as he let his children bicker.   
“I feel Icarus would beg to differ.” JARVIS said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I know now Pepper would have loved a dragon


End file.
